(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery system for protecting a battery management system from an electromagnetic wave of a battery cell, and more particularly, to a battery system that prevents voltage sensing errors in the battery management system caused due to an electromagnetic wave generated by current in a battery cell by protecting the battery management system from the electromagnetic waves generated by one or more battery cells.
(b) Background Art
Generally, in vehicle battery systems such as a hybrid vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHEV), an electric vehicle (EV), or the like, a high-voltage battery is one of the main factors in determining the quality of vehicle since vehicle uses a large amount of current during operation as a power source from this high voltage battery. Thus, controlling these battery systems are a significant factor as well in design a quality product that consumers can rely on.
In a conventional battery system, a battery management system (BMS) collectively manages and controls the entire state of the battery. Accordingly, the BMS operates similar to a control unit. More specifically, the BMS provides information to a hybrid control unit (HCU) of a vehicle. The HCU performs an integrated control of the vehicle by measuring voltage of each battery cell from the state of charge (SOC) information related to the battery, thereby providing power generation control and operational control for the vehicle's overall control system.
The battery SOC is represented by a percentage of present potential capacity compared to available maximum capacity of the battery and residual capacity of the battery means amount of electricity (available discharge amount) remaining in the battery while current is charged and discharged in and out of the battery.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the battery system according to the conventional art, a battery cell 200, a power relay assembly (PRA) 300, and a BMS 400, or the like, are included within an external cover 100. In this configuration, however, voltage sensing errors may occur in the BMS 400 due to the influence of an electromagnetic wave generated by high current from the battery cell 200. In particular, when the voltage sensing errors occur during operation of, for instance an electric vehicle, the vehicle may stall thereby stranding its passengers.